Akyra Wiki Official Guide
Introduction Hello! Welcome to the Royal Republic of Akyra Wiki, or just Akyra Wiki for those who may be lazy. Here, we teach you the context, setting, and a demonstration of how our roleplaying system works. In addition, we will be defining roleplaying terms that we use. Both terms to be used Out of Character and In Character will be defined here. Most importantly, this guide will serve as a 'general reference' for everything Akyran. RP Setting As of 6/21/2018, the in-game date is 6/21/2015. While a time-scale has not been decided on, it will be soon. The setting is Earth, with a minor change. There is a new continent between Europe and the Americas, the Auchox continent. A map is available on the Akyran Government Page, but if you just need to estimate it's size, it's about ~70% the size of Australia. A detailed history will also be available on the Akyran Government Page, but aside from that, most of real-life history will remain unchanged. RP Terminology + Styles RPing Style There are several different ways to type when roleplaying, but this is an example of one used by Aronanners. Speech= * When a character is speaking: Name: "Speech." Actions= * When a character is performing an action, he likes to add hyphens ( - ) to each side of the action, but makes sure to add a space between the hyphen and the text, before and after. If the character talks and then performs an action, he prefer's to do one and then the other as separate messages. Here's an example with a man named Bob, who went to grab himself some food: ''- Bob walks over to the tree, and plucks an apple from one of the many low-hanging branches. -'' * However, if the character performs an action and THEN talks, then he usually merges them like this: ''- After grabbing the apple, Bob raises the apple up to his mouth and takes a large bite. - "Mmm, this is delicious!"'' One last thing, please be detailed with your descriptions and take whatever you're writing down seriously. This will make your writing look much more professional than if you only type a few words per action; just a few more details than you normally put will make your, and others, experience that much better. Roleplaying Terminology As you'll be joining our community, you should recognize and understand the terminology we may use; here's a collection of the most used terminology in Realms. OOC: This means 'Out-of-Character'. It basically means anything other than roleplaying as your character. OC: '''The opposite of OOC. It means you're roleplaying as your character. '''Meta: Information or 'things' that your character does not know. Metagaming: This is a BAD thing. It means that a character is using information that character wouldn't know to make decisions. Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu: A 'perfect' character, a character without a weakness or drawback. Godmodding: This means a character/player is roleplaying as if it was another character. I.E. "I punch John, and he falls" instead of "I go to punch John across his jaw". Void/Voiding: It essentially means 'ignore'. This term has since fallen out of use since the move to discord, where Delete Message is easy and available to basically everyone. How to create your character It's easier than it sounds! First, start with a name. Either make your own, or you can use one of these 'appropriate' name generators. Great! Now, simply decide on a gender. Are you male or female? Once you've got that down, find a reference picture. A mugshot or a full body picture is fine, but it cannot be drawn. It must be a real picture. Take care not to use the same picture as other people. Then, you're free to flesh out your character! What is their profession, what do they do in their downtime? Do they have any relatives nearby, what are their hobbies, etc. Seriously! Go ballistic! Some guidelines to follow, though: * Don't rush! Get the basics done, and form the rest over the course of a few days. Remember, you can always go back and change the minor stuff later! * Don't plagiarize. Just no. * Do use the "Show, Don't Tell" principle: No one likes getting exposition shoved in their face, especially when you're saying this BEFORE whatever you're planning has occurred. * - FORMAT - FORMAT - FORMAT - Use spaces! use tab-stops, use headers, USE INFOBOX'S! Come on! We use the wiki to AVOID having five paragraphs of near-documentary backstory for our stuff! We want detail, but not exposition. Format it so that it looks nice, and easy to read! * Ask other people to help! Especially Admins and Mods! We're here for this precise reason! * '''FOLLOW WHEATON'S LAW: '''Don't be a d*ck! __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__